


¡Oh, capitán! ¡Mi capitán!

by hopxfully



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Albus no podía creer que Draco fuera a ser el sustituto de su profesor de literatura y él no lo supiera con antelación.Harry Potter se enteraría de esto.¡Qué empiece el juego!





	¡Oh, capitán! ¡Mi capitán!

** Albus Severus Potter. **

No me lo puedo creer.  
No puede ser cierto.  
Me niego.

Él no.  
No aquí.

_Mierda._

Hola, buenas tardes, ¿es este el número al que se llama cuando la mala suerte te persigue?  
¡Quiero una orden de alejamiento!

No es suficiente con llegar tarde a clase, sino que encima, el sustituto del profesor de lengua es _él._

Es que me cago en mis putísimos muertos.

Mantengo su mirada cuando noto el brillo que cruza sus ojos y quiero gritar.

Sonríe de lado y carraspea, aclarándose la garganta.

“¿Tiene usted algún problema con la puntualidad o le han entretenido por el camino?”

Contengo un gruñido y murmuro una disculpa antes de dirigirme a mi asiento junto a Steve Rogers, quien se está mordiendo el labio para evitar reírse.  
Le lanzo una mala mirada y le doy un golpe en el brazo con el cuaderno.

“¿Qué te ha pasado, Al?” Me murmura, aun con la diversión titilando en su voz. “¿Una noche movidita?”

En un principio frunzo el ceño, sin entenderle, pero cuando su mirada sube a mi cabello y vuelve a bajar, comienzo a sonrojarme.  
Hago un vago movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto, pero rápidamente me arreglo el pelo con los dedos.

Miro al frente justo para encontrarme con _su_ puta sonrisa y aprieto la mandíbula.

“¿Te pasa algo con el nuevo profesor o qué?” Vuelve a susurrar Steve.

“Lo mato. Te lo juro, amigo. Lo mato”.

Le digo que luego le cuento todo, esperando que la clase acabe rápido, pero al de apenas media hora, tengo todos los ojos puesto en mí.

“Usted, el que ha llegado tarde, ¿se llama?”

“Albus Potter” Contesto, aun queriendo decir que ya lo sabe, _me cago en todo._

Su sonrisa resplandece y echaría ahora mismo a correr si no fuera porque sé que todo acabaría peor.

“Bien, señor Potter, ¿usted cree que Oscar Wilde y Walt Whitman mantenían una relación?”

Aprieto los puños por debajo de la mesa y me digo que _sí quiere jugar, seremos dos, y un Potter nunca pierde._

“Desde mi humilde opinión, profesor, y a pesar de que no hay evidencias claras, ambos mantuvieron una relación. No sabría especificar si sexual o amorosa, pero no creo que eso sea lo realmente importante aquí” Cojo aire, y le miro directo a los ojos. “Es comúnmente conocido el hecho de que Whitman era homosexual, o, al menos, bisexual. Entre los varios hombres con los que se le relacionó, se sabe que tuvo como amantes a Peter Doyle, cuyas iniciales disimulaba en las notas poniendo 16.4, a Bill Ducket, al propio Oscar Wilde, a pesar de que este sólo tenía unos 28 años y el poeta 63, y, también, a Harry Stafford. A este último, de apenas 18 años, le regaló un anillo, que acabó siendo devuelto tras largos años de relación tormentosa. Stafford, una vez, escribiendo sobre Whitman, dijo: “Sabes que cuando me lo pusiste había solo una cosa capaz de alejarme, y era la muerte”. Entonces, tras esta introducción, y teniendo en cuenta las preferencias del escritor yo afirmó rotundamente la idea de que ambos artistas mantuvieras una íntima relación. Además, Wilde, contándole a uno de sus amigos cómo había sido la reunión que había mantenido con el poeta, llegó a decir que todavía tenia el beso de Walt Whitman en sus labios”.

Steve me mira asombrado y luego mira _al puto profesor de los cojones._

“De acuerdo, señor Potter, ha dejado claro que parece usted saber bastante sobre este escritor”.

“Bueno” Contesto, encogiéndome de hombros. “Mi padre y su pareja son _muy fans_ de todo lo relacionado con artistas que pertenecieron a la comunidad LGBT+, y procurar enseñarnos todo lo que pueden sobre ellos”.

Por ese brillo que cruza sus ojos, sé que hemos llegado al punto que él quería.

“¿Muy fans, dice usted? ¿Se sabe entonces algún poema o alguna estrofa, aunque sea?”

Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y me inclino hacia adelante.

“Me ofende esa duda, profesor. Por supuesto que conozco más de uno de los poemas de Walt Whitman”.

“¿Podría ser tan amable, entonces, de salir aquí delante para deleitar a sus compañeros con esa maravillosa poesía?”

Sabe que _odio_ eso. _Odio_ exponerme de esa manera a burlas o risas. _Odio_ tener que estar enfrente. _Odio_ que alguien pueda juzgarme. _Odio_ no sentirme seguro conmigo mismo. Y ahora, _le odio a él_ por hacerme esto.

Agacho la cabeza y tragándome toda mi vergüenza, arrastro la silla hacia atrás y me levanto.

Me cruzo con él a mitad de pasillo, mientras se dirige al fondo de la clase y me deja a la intemperie.

Cierro los ojos un instante, y al abrirlos, al fondo, parado tan esbeltamente como sólo él sabe hacerlo, le veo alzar una ceja.

_Me está puto retando._

“Quienquiera que seas,   
pongo sobre ti mis manos   
para que seas mi poema,   
te murmuro al oído:  
he amado a muchas mujeres y a muchos hombres,   
pero a nadie he amado   
tanto como a ti”

Me sonríe. Una sonrisa de verdad. De esas que sólo le veo en casa, y noto un nudo en la garganta.

No entiendo _por qué_ me hace pasar por esto.

Cuando me dispongo a volver a mi sitio, alza una mano y no necesita moverse de donde está para frenarme.

“Espere, señor Potter. ¿Evidencias, ha dicho antes?”

Asiento, frunciendo el ceño y metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

Steve me sonríe desde su asiento y temblorosamente, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

“¿Considera eso una evidencia? ¿He amado a muchas mujeres y a muchos hombres?”

“Está claro, profesor. Con ello da a entender su bisexualidad. Yo, sin embargo, considero que se declinaba más hacia los hombres”.

“Interesante, sí”. Se coloca un dedo bajo la barbilla y su pelo, pulcramente peinado, apenas se mueve cuando sacude la cabeza.

“¿Usted ha amado alguna vez a una mujer y a un hombre, profesor?”

Oigo algún que otro jadeo por parte de mis compañeros y Steve tiene la boca abierta mientras me mira como si no supiera si aplaudirme o hundirme bajo tierra.

_Él_ me mira y sonríe. De lado. Sus manos se entrelazan tras su espalda y se apoya de costado en la estantería que tiene detrás.

“Vaya, señor Potter. El tema se nos ha desviado un poco”.

Quiero reír porque _sé_ que lo sabe.

_Ahora soy yo quién le está retando._

“Verá, señor Potter. Debido a que usted no ha preguntado, pero suponiendo que su curiosidad llega hasta esos extremos, voy a hacer una distinción. Usted me entiende, sexual y amorosamente hablando”.

Otra serie de jadeos recorren el aula y no puedo evitar que se me escape una risa.

“Amorosamente hablando, he amado a mujeres y a hombres, sí. Mi madre, sin ir más lejos, es a la mujer a la que más amo en el mundo. Amo a mi hijo también por supuesto. Amo al hijo de mi pareja y amo a la pareja de mi hijo”.

Suelto otra risa y niego con la cabeza cuando me guiña un ojo.

“Claro que, sexualmente hablando, sólo ha habido una persona a la que he amado en toda mi vida. Y da la casualidad de que es un hombre”.

Uno de mis compañeros levanta la mano, interrumpiéndole.

“Pero, entonces, ¿su hijo…?”

“Bueno, como seguro que todos ustedes saben, no necesitas amar a una persona para acostarte con ella. El cariño que siento hacia la madre de mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con la pasión que siento hacia mi actual pareja. Como he dicho, el único hombre al que he llegado a amar en ambos sentidos.  
Quiero que entendáis una cosa. El día que descubráis que el sexo con una persona no es sólo follar, sabréis que habéis acertado. Desde mi punto de vista, y basado en mi opinión y experiencias, el sexo sin compromisos es fantástico. Claro que sí, está muy bien. Pero el sexo con la persona a la que quieres, es todavía mejor. Sentir que pasan los años y ese deseo salvaje todavía continua, que da igual dónde o cómo estéis, porque la manera en la te calienta no es ni medio normal…”

Hago una mueca, porque, vamos, _no quiero_ y _no necesito_ oír esto.

“…una relación no se basa en el sexo, a pesar de lo que muchos creen, pero es un factor importante. Eso sí, siempre y cuando améis, apoyéis y respetéis a vuestra pareja, lo tenéis todo.   
¿Nunca habéis sentido como si no necesitarais más que estar tumbados en la cama, con el calor del cuerpo de esa persona justo al lado? ¿Cómo si diera igual qué hay más allá de esas cuatro paredes, o incluso de esas sábanas, porque lo importante lo tenéis justo pegado a vosotros?  
¿Habéis sentido esas ansias de hacer reír a alguien hasta que su risa se os tatue en el alma?”

Algunos de mis compañeros y compañeros le miran embelesados, y me tapo la boca con la palma para evitar reírme.

_Sé_ que tiene ese efecto en la gente. Le pasa siempre que habla de esto. Siempre que habla de _él. De mi padre._

Varias manos ondean en el aire, entre las que está la de Steve, cuando pregunta si alguien ha sentido eso de lo que está hablado, y alzo la mía porque _, vamos, no es cómo si él no lo supiera ya._

Se ríe, y ruedo los ojos, esperando poder sentarme de una vez.

“Señor Potter, ¿está usted enamorado?”

“Como nunca antes lo he estado y como nunca más lo estaré”.

“Vaya, espero que su pareja lo sepa”.

“Procuro decírselo todos los días”.

Vuelve a guiñarme un ojo y se acerca de nuevo a su mesa. Cuando llega a mi lado me aprieta el hombro con cariño y todo el enfado que tenía hasta ahora, se evapora.

“Puede volver a su asiento, señor Potter”.

Suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y agacho la cabeza de nuevo cuando hago el camino de vuelta a Steve y nuestra mesa.

“Al, en serio, ¿qué te pasa con el profesor? Vaya conversación más extraña”.

Le sonrío para tranquilizarle y le aseguro que, como le he dicho antes, se lo contaré al salir.

“¿Hay por aquí algún otro amante de Walt Whitman que quiera recitarnos un poema antes de continuar con otro autor?”

Le doy un empujón suave en el hombro a Steve para que levante la mano. Sé que ama “El Club de los Poetas Muertos” y que, si pudiera, se tatuaría el poema de “¡Oh, Capitán! ¡Mi Capitán!” por todo el cuerpo.

Algo cohibido, lo hace y se adelanta para recitarlo.

_“¡Oh, capitán!, ¡mi capitán!, nuestro terrible viaje ha terminado,_  
el barco ha sobrevivido a todos los escollos,   
hemos ganado el premio que anhelábamos,  
el puerto está cerca, oigo las campanas, el pueblo entero regocijado,  
mientras sus ojos siguen firme la quilla, la audaz y soberbia nave.  
Mas, ¡oh corazón!, ¡corazón!, ¡corazón!  
¡oh rojas gotas que caen,   
allí donde mi capitán yace, frío y muerto!

_¡Oh, capitán!, ¡mi capitán!, levántate y escucha las campanas,_  
levántate, por ti se ha izado la bandera, por ti vibra el clarín,  
para ti ramilletes y guirnaldas con cintas,  
para ti multitudes en las playas,  
por ti clama la muchedumbre, a ti se vuelven los rostros ansiosos:  
¡Ven, capitán! ¡Querido padre!  
¡Que mi brazo pase por debajo de tu cabeza!  
Debe ser un sueño que yazcas sobre el puente,  
derribado, frío y muerto.

_Mi capitán no contesta, sus labios están pálidos y no se mueven,_  
mi padre no siente mi brazo, no tiene pulso ni voluntad,  
la nave, sana y salva, ha anclado, su viaje ha concluido,  
de vuelta de su espantoso viaje, la victoriosa nave entra en el puerto.  
¡Oh playas, alegraos! ¡Sonad campanas!  
Mas yo, con tristes pasos,  
recorro el puente donde mi capitán yace,  
frío y muerto.”

Me levanto para aplaudirle, seguido de todos los demás.

“Fantástico, señor Rogers. Total y absolutamente fantástico. Me ha dejado muy impresionado”. _Él_ aplaude también, y el orgullo que siento por mi amigo me estalla en el pecho. “¿Sabe en honor a quién se escribió este poema?”

Steve asiente y antes de volver a mi lado, le contesta “Abraham Lincoln”.

“Muy bien, señor Rogers. Muy, muy bien. 10 puntos para…”

Se calla, y ahora si que no puedo contener la risa.

Me gano una mala mirada como respuesta, pero, _joder, ¿este hombre se centrará algún día?_

“Me refiero que, señor Rogers, esto se verá reflejado de forma positiva en su nota”.

Steve le sonríe algo confuso y me mira, esperando una explicación.

Sacudo la cabeza y recojo mis cosas cuando toca el timbre de fin de clases.

“Ahora que ya estamos fuera, ¿me dirás qué hostias está pasando hoy?”

“¿Sabe Bucky que hablas así, querido Stevie?”

Alza el dedo de en medio en mi dirección hasta que avista a su novio y corre hacia él.

James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky para los amigos, es el mejor amigo de Steve, además de su pareja.  
Trabaja en el ejército, como soldado, y a pesar de que hay épocas en las que apenas tienen comunicación, siguen el uno junto al otro _hasta el final de la línea_ , como ellos mismo dicen.

Cuando llego a donde están, imito una arcada que los hace reírse de mí, pero que, al menos, les obliga a separarse.

Entramos a su coche y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando veo un colgante con una chapa y el nombre de Steve en el retrovisor interior.

“¿Venís a casa?” Les pregunto, cuando arranca el motor.

Steve asiente y se gira hacia Bucky para sonreírle. Este le devuelve el gesto y apoya su mano derecha en el muslo del rubio.

_Me derrito de amor._

Miro por la ventanilla justo para encontrarme con el coche de “ _mi profesor”_ al lado.  
Ahogo un grito y me inclino entre los asientos delanteros para rogarle a Bucky que vaya más rápido y que adelante ese coche blanco que acaba de pasarnos a nosotros.

_Le mato. Le puto mato._

“En serio, Albus Severus Potter, ¿qué está pasando?”

“Cuando lleguemos a casa te lo cuento”. Le aseguro, algo frenético.

“Creo que le va a dar un infarto, cariño”. Le dice Bucky a Steve, y me sonríe por el espejo retrovisor.

Me revuelvo el pelo, igual de desordenado que el de mi padre, y me paso las manos por la cara.

Antes incluso de que apague el motor, salto del coche y echo correr hacia la puerta.

_Él_ , el puto gilipollas de él, me empuja para llegar antes.

A hostia limpia llamamos al timbre no queriendo perder tiempo en buscar las llaves.

Nos abre mi hermana pequeña, que nos mira extrañada cuando seguimos empujando para entrar dentro. La oigo quedarse atrás hablando con Steve y Bucky, pero me centró en impedirle llegar antes que yo.

Subo las escaleras hasta el despacho de mi padre y entramos los dos a la vez, jadeando.

“¡Papá!”

“¡Harry!” Exclamamos a la vez.

Mi padre alza la mirada de los papeles que está ordenando y se quita las gafas, pinchándose el puente de la nariz.

“¿Qué pasa ahora?”

Nos ponemos a hablar a la vez, y a gritarnos y a movernos de un lado a otro. Papá se levanta y se acerca. No tiene que decir nada para que nos callemos de golpe.

Mira detrás nuestro y alza una ceja.

Lily, mi hermana pequeña, se encoge de hombros, al igual que Steve y Bucky.

Se oye la puerta de abajo y unos pasos que suben las escaleras antes de que una cabellera rubia se distinga.

“¡Scorp!” Medio lloriqueo, abrazándome a él cuando llega a mí lado.

“¿Alguien se ha muerto? Se oían los gritos desde fuera” Me mira y me aleja el pelo de la cara.

Me besa la nariz y le sonrío, abrazándome más a él.

_Seguimos jugando,_ le digo con la mirada, cuando mi padre con los brazos cruzados nos mira a los dos.

“Papá, Draco se ha reído de mí” Le digo, con la voz más dulce que sé poner.

“Serás mocoso” Jadea _mi profesor._

“¿Qué has hecho ahora, amor?” Mi padre se acerca y le agarra de la mano. Sus alianzas brillan como reflejo de la luz que entra de la ventana.

“Pero, Harry” Gimotea. “Ha sido culpa de tu hijo”.

“¡Mentira!” Me separo de Scorpius y me acerco a Draco. “Tu has aparecido por mi clase, ¡sin avisarme! Y me has obligado a salir enfrente de mis compañeros, y, y…”

Su sonrisa maliciosa me hace achicar los ojos y me lanzo encima suyo. Me subo a su espalda y le revuelvo el pelo -sabiendo que es lo que más odia en el mundo-.

Se queja, pero sé que el juego ha terminado cuando se echa a reír y me agarra para que no me caiga.

“No entiendo nada, Harry”. Le dice mi novio a mi padre, que nos mira con las cejas arqueadas.

“¿No le has dicho al niño que ibas a ser el sustituto de su profesor, Malfoy?”

“¡No soy un niño!” Me quejo.

Scorpius me baja de la espalda de su padre y me aleja un poco.

“No ha parecido que no lo seas hace unos segundos, Albus Severus Potter”.

Me quejo de nuevo, pero me inclino para apoyarme en el pecho de mi novio y miro a Steve y a Bucky con disculpa.  
Los pobres no saben si irse o quedarse.

“¡Potter!” Grita Draco, cuando mi padre le lanza sobre la cama y se tira encima.

_Son como unos niños._

“Te dije que le avisaras, idiota. Ya sabes lo dramático que es Al, mira cómo se ha puesto”.

Voy a volver a quejarme, pero Scorpius me tapa la boca con la mano.  
Paso mi lengua por su piel y cuando me mira, con esos ojos grises que me hacen desmayarme, _sé_ que nosotros empezaremos un juego esta noche.

“Sólo quería divertirme un poco. Además, jamás haría algo que le perjudicara. Jamás permitiría que se rieran de él o lo que sea. ¡Sabes que es como mi hijo también!”.

“Papá, por favor, no digas eso. Te recuerdo que Al y yo estamos saliendo”.

Ambos ruedan los ojos y vuelven a su conversación.

“¿Qué le has hecho, Malfoy?”

“Odio cuando hacen como si no estuviéramos aquí.” Se lamenta Lily, cuando Draco comienza a acariciar la mandíbula de mi padre.

Mi hermana se gira y se va.

Scorpius y yo salimos también, para darles privacidad y porque Steve y Bucky necesitan una explicación lo más pronto posible. Bajamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá.

“Como acabas de comprobar, Steve, Draco es la pareja de mi padre, y, _oh_ _vaya_ , el padre de mi pareja. Nunca antes le habías visto por aquí porque hasta hace poco debía hacer viajes fuera del país y apenas pasaba por casa. Es especializado en literatura clásica y, al parecer, le han contratado para sustituir a nuestro profesor”.

“Y-yo,… va-vaya. Estoy algo impresionado, perdona”.

Bucky se ríe y entrelaza sus manos.

“Lo mejor va a ser que nos vayamos. Quizá necesitéis un rato en familia”. Dice, arrastrando a mi amigo hasta la puerta.

“Mañana nos vemos, Al”. Se despide Steve.

“¡Usa condón, querido!” Le grito, cuando están a punto de cerrar la puerta.

Les oigo reír y Scorpius niega con la cabeza.

“Siempre igual, nene”.

Me encojo de hombros y me alzo un poco para darle un beso.

“Hola”.

Sonríe.

“Hola, mi Albus”.

Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le hago inclinarse. Junto nuestras frentes y froto nuestras narices.  
Me abraza por la cintura y se acerca más a mí.

“Un día de estos, mi padre y tú os matáis”. Susurra, haciéndome reír.

“Voy a ser yo quien los mate, Scorpius” Nos giramos al oír a mi padre y le vemos entrar en el salón de la mano de Draco.

Lily aparece también y los cinco nos sentamos en círculo.

“¿Vamos a ser capaces de comportarnos maduramente?” Pregunta papá.

Todos asentimos, no sabiendo qué decir.

“¿Al, tienes algo que decirle a Draco?”

Me impido rodar los ojos y les miro a ambos.

“¿Siento haber sido algo impertinente en clase?” Pregunto más que afirmo.

“No te veo muy seguro”.

“De acuerdo, papá. Pero relaja el tono, ¿quieres?   
Lo siento, Draco, no debería haberme puesto así”.

“Yo también te debo una disculpa. Debería haberte avisado, o por lo menos, haberme comportado algo más profesional.” Me sonríe y me levanto para darle un abrazo.

“Ahora, hablemos de que casi sueltas 10 puntos para…” No me deja acabar porque me da un golpe en la nuca.

Me rio, y papá nos mira de nuevo arqueando las cejas.

“¿Qué quieres que te diga, Potter? Me va a costar acostumbrarme a la vida _muggle_. ¿Cómo es eso de que no hay casas? ¿Ni se dan puntos? ¿Ni hay torneos?” Alza las manos, exasperado.

“Eres demasiado mago como para estar aquí, amor. Y te lo vuelvo a decir, porque sabes que no nos importa, que podemos volver a nuestro mundo”.

Draco sacude la cabeza.

“Quiero demostrarme que soy capaz, Harry. Puedo hacerlo”.

“Claro que puedes”. Le asegura mi padre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Lily se levanta y les abraza. Y Scorpius y yo nos tiramos encima de ellos.

Ah, _esto somos nosotros._

“Verás cuando James se entere de esto, Al. Os va a vacilar eternamente con Walt Whitman y el sexo sin compromiso.” Ríe Lily, después de que contemos todo lo que ha pasado en la hora de clase.

“Bueno, y verás cuando se entere tu madre.” Dice papá, recordándonos que ese domingo -como todos- tenemos comida en La Madriguera.

Me tapo la cara y me echo hacia atrás en el sofá.

No se quién es peor, si mi hermano mayor, mi padre, mi madre, Draco, o mi novio.

“Oh, capitán, mi capitán.” Exclamo, haciéndolos reír.

Espero que Walt Whitman llegara a ser, al menos, la mitad de feliz de lo que lo soy yo con esta familia. _Mi familia._


End file.
